


together with you

by zombiepops



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Sunrises, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops
Summary: He wants to immortalize this moment. The moment where they look at each other while they’re seated together, coffee steaming and sunlight easing in through the curtains. Hweseung would be sitting right next to him on the floor, leaning his head on Seunghyub’s shoulder as the sun rose high above the skyscrapers and the buildings. Hweseung would whisper a little, “I love you,” and Seunghyub would say it right back with his free hand around Hweseung’s waist. Sometimes they share a kiss during the sunrise, sometimes they don’t. It didn’t matter that much to him.This entire situation feels like rejuvenation, like all his good karma has finally paid him back tenfold. It is the beginning of something new, something he couldn’t exactly define on the spot.Much later, everyone else makes a beeline for the kitchen. Hun and Jaehyun battle it out with their chopsticks for the last piece of pork, Dongsung is complimenting Hweseung, and Seunghyub takes it all in. This is my home , Seunghyub thinks, and this is my family.
Relationships: Lee Seunghyub | J.DON/Yoo Hoeseung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	together with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twahtohnedskee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twahtohnedskee/gifts).



> a little cute domestic 2seung fic idea I had in my brain for ages now haha.

Seunghyub is sure that he's the only one who likes morning. It is his favorite time of day. 

The morning brings about new days, new changes, and new ideas. It brings about new memories and new experiences. The morning brings about new opportunities--something that Seunghyub takes opportunity to utilize to its fullest. Which is why, instead of being at the apartment, he was out recording a new song last night. He shouldn't have done it because, when he wakes up an hour later than he normally does, he feels bad. 

There was barely enough time 

Rays of sunlight begin to peak through the curtains and Seunghyub rolls out of bed. He stretches his limbs, greeting the dawn like it's an old friend, and rolls off the bed. He heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower, scrubbing the grime off himself from late night recording sessions in his stuffy studio. He normally doesn’t like doing such late night recording sessions, wanting to spend as much time with Hweseung as possible, but his client only had one allotted time slot. He couldn’t exactly do anything about that. 

Once he’s dried and in his clothes he trods down the hallway with light footsteps, peering into Hun and Jaehyun’s room. They’re both snoring and Seunghyub smirks. He wonders if he should take a video of the two, both drooling on their pillows, but decides not to. _It would have been hilarious though,_ Seunghyub thinks. 

He lingers in the kitchen on the way to put on his slippers, noticing the comforting smell of kimchi stew bubbling atop the stove. He rubs his eyes, letting out a yawn. The spice tickles his nostrils and, for a moment, he would rather be eating instead of recording that new song. 

He loves how their ragtag group of misfits fit together. Especially since none of them can resist fighting over the last ladleful of Hweseung’s stew. 

"We’re running out of pork," Hweseung grumbles, mincing spring onions and throwing them into the pot. 

Seunghyub smiles. He treasures these moments, where Hweseung was more relaxed and they could eat some stew together before the others woke up. In this one hour window of time where no one bothered them is where Seunghyub felt at ease. 

"I'll drop by the supermarket after recording. Hun asked me to pick up some cereal because he was running low," he replies as he puts coffee to make. There was a moment of silence as Seunghyub waited for the machine to start brewing. In that time, he watches Hweseung wipe sweat from his brow before returning back to the stew. While he was the leader of the group, Hweseung surely held more leader-like tendencies than he did. He took care of everything--especially their wellbeing. 

"Take it easy out there," Hweseung sighs, "I know how much of a perfectionist you are. Don't spend more time than you need to in that cramped studio of yours."

"I won't sweetie," Seunghyub smiles. "I won't let recording go past 9pm. Promise."

"Pinky promise?" Hweseung asks, outstretching his pinky. Seunghyub nods and hooks his finger with Hweseung's pinky finger. 

“You need me to cut something?” Seunghyub asks, nudging Hweseung lightly. He loved seeing Hweseung blush and the light rosy pink his face turns when he blushes. It was something endearing about Hweseung that never ceased to put a smile on Seunghyub’s face. He looks down at Hweseung’s cutting board, looking at what needs to be cut, and says, “Here, let me do this.” He cuts the tofu carefully, avoiding accidentally cutting his finger, and puts it in the small bowl Hweseung alots for it to be in. 

“When did you get good with a knife?” he asks and Seunghyub smirks. 

“When someone around here needs help with cooking without me actually doing it myself,” Seunghyub answers. The smell of the food makes his stomach grumble and whet his appetite but when he looks at Hweseung, he doubts whether the lightheadedness stems from hunger. 

“Well, thank you my trusty sous-chef,” Hweseung smiles, placing utensils on the small table for everyone. He comes back to where Seunghyub is, clearing all the used dishes from the counter and putting them into the sink. Seunghyub notices that Hweseung's apron says 'Kiss the Chef' and by all means does Seunghyub want to.

He mixes Hweseung's coffee and his creamer, pouring another cup for himself. He hands it over to the younger and smiles. 

He wants to immortalize this moment. The moment where they look at each other while they’re seated together, coffee steaming and sunlight easing in through the curtains. Hweseung would be sitting right next to him on the floor, leaning his head on Seunghyub’s shoulder as the sun rose high above the skyscrapers and the buildings. Hweseung would whisper a little, “I love you,” and Seunghyub would say it right back with his free hand around Hweseung’s waist. Sometimes they share a kiss during the sunrise, sometimes they don’t. It didn’t matter that much to him. 

This entire situation feels like rejuvenation, like all his good karma has finally paid him back tenfold. It is the beginning of something new, something he couldn’t exactly define on the spot.

Much later, everyone else makes a beeline for the kitchen. Hun and Jaehyun battle it out with their chopsticks for the last piece of pork, Dongsung is complimenting Hweseung, and Seunghyub takes it all in. _This is my home_ , Seunghyub thinks, _and this is my family._


End file.
